legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 September 2012
11:52 hiya Vector 11:55 Good Evening 11:55 Greetings 11:56 :P I've been wanting to say that 11:59 Greetings, I am Spock of the S.S. Enterprise 12:00 See the Google logo, Spock? 12:00 Ahem: That's "USS" Enterprise :P 12:00 least i think it is.... 12:00 It is. 12:00 But, uh. S. S. stands for steam ship 12:01 lol good luck flying in space with that 12:01 :P 12:05 sorry i am late 12:05 hiya 12:06 just a bit :P 12:06 i was recording 12:06 ah 12:06 i will get ready now. 12:06 well now I can't brawl :P 12:07 your kidding... 12:07 nope :\ 12:07 .... 12:08 well that's awkward..... 12:08 like MC Donalds :P 12:09 I'm hatin it :P 12:09 :P 12:12 Uh-oh..... 12:12 silence once again :P 12:12 i am waiting to brawl :P 12:12 Be Peach :P 12:12 nope.avi :P 12:13 Peach? eh, i like Zelda more. 12:13 not in a creepy way.. oh man... :P 12:14 Careful what you say :P 12:14 why? iz you her bf? :P 12:16 Somehow....i don't really know what to say to that :P 12:20 oh really? :P 12:21 . . . . 12:24 Well I'd rather be friends with Samus.... 12:24 just saying....:P 12:24 *:P 12:25 um...... 12:25 :P 12:25 yes it worked 12:26 ....... dude :P 12:32 It's quiet again...... 12:32 too quiet...... 12:34 *quiets down..* 12:34 :P 12:34 :P 12:34 done with ur program yet machine? 12:35 Tone 12:35 *facepalm* 12:35 Done? 12:35 It's only breaking the 400 line mark :P 12:35 Well i meant for now 12:36 No. 12:36 I am trying to get alpha 0.1 12:36 (The first major build/release) 12:36 But this is internal software, so it doesn't really matter as of now :P 12:36 Well good luck 12:37 Thanks. 12:43 (cake) 12:43 The cake is a lie 12:43 D: 12:44 Vector......? 12:44 thats what happen when you lies mr tone :P 12:44 happens* :P 12:44 :( 12:44 say* ! 12:44 gosh double typo :P 12:44 *sniff sniff* 12:44 :P 01:03 cya later guys 01:03 bye 01:03 cya! 01:05 Hello Explorers 01:05 Hey Neal! 01:05 Hi! 01:05 what's goin' on? 01:05 nothing much, just finished some game testing 01:05 Hiya Neal 01:05 Sup 01:05 Hi 01:05 So 01:05 cool 01:05 O hai dere Machine 01:05 Who wants some C++ code? :D 01:06 It's too late in the day for C++.. :P 01:06 *slience* 01:06 LOL 01:06 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/75795798/Code1.png 01:06 http://romston.com/wp-posts/11-04-10-Get_cape_Wear_cape_Fly/Get_cape_Wear_cape_Fly_Img01.jpg 01:06 Aaaah LU wiki chat turned into the chat of numerous links D: 01:07 Neal, I talked to you about joining PB, right? 01:07 Umm I think so 01:07 I gtg guys, cya around! 01:07 Okay. 01:07 Bye 01:07 Cya, Shadow. 01:07 ... 01:08 Was there anything else you wanted to say about it? 01:08 Or did you just bring it up for no reason? :P 01:09 Also, anyone here see my LU Soundtrack playlist? :P 01:09 Nope 01:10 So far, it has 70 tracks from the game 01:10 Nice! 01:10 Where? 01:10 On my channel on Youtube :P 01:11 So... 01:11 Are those illegal copies..? :P 01:11 Those are fresh from the files :P 01:11 What channel? 01:12 *facepalm* 01:12 http://www.youtube.com/user/Nealybealy 01:12 If that' 01:12 Umm forget that "If that'" :P 01:12 Machine, they are not :P I gave credit by putting LEGO Universe all over them and NOT claiming they were mine :P 01:13 DUDE 01:13 You have EVERYTHING :D 01:14 Not EVERYTHING yet.. I still need the Alpha and Beta from Jamesster :P 01:14 (Which shouldn't be too long) :P 01:14 Alpha and Beta music? 01:15 Yep 01:16 Shweet 01:17 Okay I need to ask you a question :P 01:17 Have you ever heard this track? http://youtu.be/2khbwLB0-nk 01:17 Because I never did... 01:17 Until today, of course :P 01:19 Yep 01:19 Definately 01:19 Nealy, the reason I brought it up is I was going to talk to you if I didn't already. That's all. 01:19 How have you not heard that one? :P 01:20 @Busy Okay, just was making sure. 01:20 @Goggles No, it's different from the one's I've heard. Not exactly AG survival, but different. 01:20 I've heard very similar tracks, but not that exact one. 01:21 ... 01:21 Sounds the same as the Avant Survival minigame music I heard 01:21 It's not exactly the same 01:21 Similar, but not exact 01:21 That's what threw me off 01:22 Oh? 01:22 Yeah 01:22 Sounds the same to me :/ 01:22 Well it's not :P 01:23 Ok then :P 01:23 Go find the AG survival music somewhere in the playlist and compare :P 01:24 It'll take a while, it's a big playlist :P 01:25 .... 01:25 Ah k 01:25 Boba you ok? 01:27 Ah I cant find it :P 01:30 Yes 01:42 Hi. 01:45 Rose! 01:45 Aww 01:47 :/ 01:54 g2g 02:05 Hello? 02:05 Hmm 02:08 hello 02:08 :P 02:17 Hi! 02:17 Aww :( 03:09 Hello 03:11 Hi! 03:11 Sup! 03:12 Just being awesome 03:13 XD 03:13 Good enough 03:13 Dont think we have met before? 03:13 You new? 03:13 I have been here once, I am mostly on Brickipedia 03:13 So I guess? 03:14 Ahh 03:14 I see 03:14 I dont come here much anymore either 03:14 But today is different 03:14 ^ 03:15 Join lego wiki, it needs some spicing up 03:15 on chat 03:15 LU is there too 03:15 He is still a bot 03:15 Join what? 03:15 This is not really my account 03:15 It is my roomates 03:16 Brickipedia Chat 03:16 Roommate's* 03:16 Oh 03:16 Ok 03:16 You don't have to 03:16 I am new on wikia 03:16 As this is not my account 03:16 Oh ok 03:16 I will come 03:17 What shall I say there? 03:17 Anything 03:18 XD That was epicklyawesomez! :P 03:19 Why thank you XD 03:25 Hello? LMFS? 03:37 Why am I here? 03:37 You signed on 09:32 echo... 11:19 evil bot of wikis :P 11:20 Hello 11:20 Lost anything good going on? 11:20 no 11:21 brb 11:21 kk Bai 11:22 back 11:27 hi 11:28 hello? 11:28 aney1one here? 11:28 uhhhh ok bye! 11:40 BUT THERE IS ONE THEY FEAR! 11:40 IN THEIR TOUNGE IS DOVAHKIIN! 11:41 DRAGONBORN! 11:41 You guise are boring. peace out. 12:43 Hallo 12:44 That's it,chat's dead again.ONCE MORE. 01:24 Yo. 01:29 Yo 01:29 Nice avie 01:29 Hai. :P 01:30 Thanks! I decided it needed a change. :P 01:30 /) :) 01:31 (\ :) 01:32 lookin' at cartoons. :P 01:32 What cartoons ? :3 01:33 um.... sorry, comics. :P 01:34 a friend of mine got banned on this minecraft server because of his brother. :P 01:35 But his bro WAS doing some pretty... "offensive" stuff. :P 01:36 i am going to play mc 01:37 I saw your server was up... or was it someone else's? 01:38 it was up 01:38 it was me and my dad playing 01:38 Lol,what offensive stuff,alec ? 01:39 um... swearing... putting up.... stuff. :P 01:40 .... 01:40 any one want to join me? 01:40 hi 01:41 No,i dont play MC anymore 01:41 Tell me in pm,alec :P 01:41 http://www.briantyler.com/Site/Lego_Universe.html :D 01:42 wwait, you don't? 01:43 Nope 01:43 Dont play MC anymore 01:43 uhhhh the soome how the sky kings got disabaned 01:44 Um,ok 01:45 SkyKnights? 01:45 yes 01:45 Im listening to this song and it somehow makes me remember the taste of champagne XD 01:45 idk how 01:45 http://www.briantyler.com/Site/Lego_Universe.html! 01:45 http://www.briantyler.com/Site/Lego_Universe.html 01:45 http://www eat cheese sever 01:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?list=ULVdj-FrjtOzI&v=fg8Knh6h0-0&NR=1&feature=endscreen 01:51 Awesome song is awesome 01:52 Dont you agree,alec ? 01:55 ATOM ON LNA! :D :D Time for some... fun! :P 01:55 Let the trolling commince 01:59 hi 02:24 Jeez 02:30 Yo. 02:31 Dang. This is dead here. 02:31 Bye. 03:03 zit joined 03:03 it 03:04 :P 03:07 bai alec :c 03:14 hi 03:15 Hi. 03:15 Tsup 03:16 ,............................... 03:16 Bye. I am on the MB wiki chat. 03:43 Hey Machine 03:47 Oh hey Darwin. 03:47 Any new errors? 03:51 Nope 03:52 Just some bug 03:53 :( 04:01 i dont like how the rules are 04:02 hmm 04:02 hello? 04:03 and i dont want to be forced to read it so yeah' 04:03 hey you like to role play 04:03 hello 04:03 do you know how to roleplay 04:04 yes 04:04 r u new? 04:04 a little 04:04 so you want to come to my site 04:04 o where? 04:05 ill link 04:05 *ok 04:05 http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_rules 04:05 just go to main site 04:06 what's Toku? 04:06 its based on super sentai and kamen rider and god zilla and mothra 04:08 my chat: http://pandthestarcatchers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat no rules! 04:08 and all that stuff 04:32 hello? 04:42 bey 05:01 Hello 05:03 hey 05:03 you know how to role play 05:04 Hey 05:04 Huh ? 05:04 youknow how to role play 05:07 Me? 05:07 Or d 05:08 r Darwin: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPF8vNsWK-s&feature=related 05:08 :P 05:09 I do know how to rp but idk if I want tot 05:09 yes 05:09 you 05:10 ok well just come to this chat if you want to join 05:11 http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 05:34 Panosls,what the... 05:50 Test 05:50 0_0 05:51 There are 4 people on, and not one has spoken 05:51 There are no logs for me to read. 05:51 Amazing. 05:52 Boo? 05:53 Boo Hoo Hoo? 05:53 *sigh* 05:53 w:c:nexusadventures:Special:ReentChanges 06:05 test 06:05 hELO 09:53 So really, if anyone wants to see the game, they'll search for the right url 09:53 They won't type in what you have 09:54 Just changing that one title won't change your whole wiki, as it wasn't made for the correct name 09:54 ih grate and wise wiki bot what should i do? 09:54 brb 09:54 I'd say make a new wiki with the right url, but.. 09:56 Sooo what's up everyone? 09:59 Be that way.. 10:08 O hai again 10:10 Oh noes D: 2012 09 09